My Little Corpse Party
Chapter One Twilight opened her eyes and propped herself up. This wasn't her library... It was a school. An elementary school by the looks of it; the desks were small, and meant for fillies and colts. The place hadn't been open for ages; at least, judging by the huge holes in the floor and grime on the walls. Where was she? Her wing popped. The alicorn winced - she wasn't used to her wings, and already one had gotten sprained! A sudden memory flash came over her. That's right... We were in the library telling horror stories, and then we did that weird charm. She thought to herself. She thought back to the moment before she got mysteriously teleported here. ---- "It started on a dark, stormy, night: JUST LIKE THIS ONE, with a group of ponies, JUST LIKE THIS ONE. Okay, scratch that," Colgate said. "There was a librarian here, who had to stay after hours. The library was bigger than this one, because it was part of a school. Some say that the shcool is just under hoof of this library. Either way, one she had a horrible accident. She fell down the stairs and died. "But they say she doesn't know she's dead. And on some nights, if the power blacks out right about now... She'll open the door and say 'Hello... anypony here?'" "Ooh, ooh, OOH, does she give us cake? Caaakkkeee..." Pinkie's voice raised from the group. "No, Pinkie, she-" The candle that the group was sitting by blew out. Screams erupted from the group. "Colgate, stop screwin' around!" Rainbow Dash yelled, flying up in the air. "I'm not! I didn't do anything!" The front door of the library opened. "Hello... anypony here?" a mysterious mare peeked her head through the door. Everypony was quiet, shivering. "BOO!" Screams erupted as Cherilee trotted into the door. "Did I get you?" she smiled and giggled, flipping on the light switch. Twilight let go of the of the railing on the second floor, falling on her face in the first. She really needed to learn how to use her wings properly. "Twi, yer jumpier than a worm durin' applebucking season." "Not that you should be talking, Applejack. You screamed too." Rainbow Dash laughed. "Where's Fluttershy?" "Up here..." a quiet voice came from the top of the library. Fluttershy was hanging on to the top of a lamp for dear life. She came down, a little calmer. "So, why are we here this late at night? Isn't the library closed, Twilight?" "It's a slumber part-" Twilight found herself interrupted at a hyperactive pink pony. "SLLUUUMMMBBEER PARTAY!" "What Pinkie said." "Oh..." a small pegasus pony emerged from behind Cherilee. She was orange, with a purple colored mane. "I guess... Rainbow Dash won't be needing this?" A look of disappointment spread across her face. Rainbow looked up. The orange filly was holding an umbrella. Scootaloo idolized her, and she considered the filly a little sister, so she held the sentiment. "Ah. It's alright kiddo." Rainbow hugged the filly, bringing a smile back on to her face. "Thanks for the offer, though. I should've probably told ya earlier. I'll use it tommorow, though. The clouds will be too thick to fly above." Colgate cleared her throat. "Well, with all that out of the way, there's one last thing I want to do! Care to join us, Cherilee, Scootaloo?" "Sure. I have time." "Of course!" "Alright. This paper doll will do nicely. Mmkay, it's the Teardrop Ever After Charm. We do this, and we'll always be friends, no matter how far away we are!" "Alright!" a unison of pony voices came from around her. "Alright, gather around the doll and grab it anywhere you can. Okay, now, in your head, repeat 'Teardrop, we beg of you!" Nine times, no more and no less, one for each pony here. Ready? Go." Silence. They opened their eyes. "Now, we're going to pull on the doll as hard as we can, until it tears apart. Ready? Pull!" They pulled it apart into nine pieces, each pony getting a paper scrap. "Keep it safe, no matter what. It represents our friendship." It wasn't long after that an earthquake began to shake the building, and the nine ponies fell through the floor... ---- "Yeah... That's what we were doing." Twilight looked across the room. Pinkie was laying there, barely moving. "Pinkie! Pinkie! Pinkie, wake up!" "Huh... what? Oh, hiya Twilight!" The pink mare stood up, seemingly unaffected by the fall. Twilight winced at her wing for a moment. "Where, exactly, are we?" the alicorn frowned. Something was wrong here. "Hmmm... It looks like a fanfiction." "What?" "Nothing!" "Nevermind... Let's just find a way out of here. Wherever we are." The two mares left the classroom, trotting down the hall. The walls were grimy as Tartarus; the building had obviously not been maintained in ages. They turned a corner to find what was probably the most horrifying site they had ever seen in their lives... On the wall was what looked like the remains of a pony... a pony that got pancaked into the wall. Entrails and guts were all over the floor and wall itself, hair stained unrecognizably with blood mixed into it. The intestines and other organs were cut to shreds by shards of bone jutting out of the massive pile of meat. Both ponies screamed. "Oh my god! What is that?!" "It looks like... somepony got shredded through... a slaughterhouse machine..." Both mares calmed themselves. "We need to find a way out of here... and fast." "Agreed." came the response from the usually hyperactive pony. The two mares attempted to step across the goop left behind from... somepony. Some poor, poor pony. Squish. "OH MY GOD, GROSS!" Twilight turned around. "What?! What's wrong?!" "I stepped in it... her... him... it." "Ewww... Ummm..." Twilight looked around as Pinkie held up the hoof, now covered in the red, rotting corpse substance. She attempted to find something to wipe off the other pony's foot with. She located an old newspaper. She grabbed it with her magic. "Here! Wipe it off with this." Pinkie ripped out the back pages - the Classifieds - and threw the other part of the newspaper to the ground as she wiped the pony guts off of her hoof. Twilight picked it back up and began reading the front page. "Tragedy struck today as a teacher was caught in the basement of Ponyville Host Elementary School butchering 4 young children in the basement. One filly, Teardrop, survived without serious injury, but was traumatized at the event. The foal's tongues had been cut out with a pair of scissors, and one filly had her eye removed. The other filly had been decapitated, whilst the colt had been stabbed through the chest repeatedly. The teacher responsible, a pegasus pony named Springfall, was arrested and plead guilty to charges of kidnapping and murder to the first degree. He is currently awaiting execution." "Oh, sweet Celestia... Pinkie..." she croaked. "I think I know where we are." "Where?" "Ponyville Host Elementary School. We need to get out of here." The two mares trotted south, coming into a small welcoming room. The front door was right there. "Finally. One. Two. PULL." They pulled on the door. Nothing. It wouldn't budge. Frowns appeared on the faces of Twilight and Pinkie. "Shit." '' "What do we do now?" "We have to keep moving until we find a way out of here." "Yeah... Wait a moment. Twilight. You're bleeding." Twilight looked at her wing. She was, in fact, bleeding. Maybe she had cut the sprained wing on something. "It's nothing." "NOTHING?! You're hurt. We're not going anywhere until we fix that up. TO THE INFIRMARY!" Twilight blinked as she followed the pink pony. She wondered how Pinkie was able to even try to cope with being in the place. It was creepy - even before finding a pony smashed against the wall - but even after seeing that, Pinkie was more concerned about Twilight's wing than she was about what could possibly happen to them. It seemed like Pinkie was capable of being... well, Pinkie, in spite of the fact that they were right in the middle of a school ''that should no longer exist. They arrived in the infirmary sooner than expected. It was just as worn down as the rest of the building, grime soaked walls and all. Twilight looked at a medicine cabinet standing nearby. It seemed to be covered in a deep, jet black hair.